Batman
Batman is a fictional character of the DC Universe and also in many Forrest Fire Films Lego themForrestFire101ed videos. Real Name 'Bruce Wayne ' Bruce Wayne is Batmans Birthname/legal name and is the name he goes by not fighting crime. Forrestfire101 Batman Batman is the giver of much homophobia, and is a crack junkie, unlike the character known in his comics, who is a prestigious crime fighter. Christian Bale Batman The Bale Batman is from an alternate universe called the nolanverse. No-one can really understand what he says but the Forrestfire101 Batman thinks he's really cool. He has only appeared in "meeting with the Comisshoner" and "The Jokers" Attitudes Towards Robin Batman typically treats Robin like crap because probably he's gay. Towards Mutt Batman hates Robin more then Mutt. But he does think Mutt is annoying (mainly because he tosses his knife at the bats in the batcave). Towards Indiana Jones Batman and Indiana Jones are typically friends, even though he didn't pick him as a sidekick in The Robin. Towards Spider-Man At first Batman didn't like Spidey but he warmed up to him. Towards Superman Batman thinks Superman is a stuck up, superofficial, lame show-off. Towards Joker Batman hates Joker's guts. In fact, beating the living crap out of him is how he gets his jollies. Towards Nightwing Batman hates Nightwing, believing he is better then him at everything later taking him back as Robin again. Towards Chewbacca At the end of The Lego Batman, Spider-Man, & Star Wars Movie, Batman and Chewbacca become best friends and start hanging out a lot. Towards Spongebob Batman interviewed Spongebob but really hate him laughing that really pissed him off that he yelled at Spongebob to get the hell out of his bat-cave. Towards Batgirl Batman hired Batgirl as a new sidekick, but Batgirl is such an idiot that she got Batman and herself captured by Mr. Freeze. Then after that, when Batman killed Mr. Freeze when Robin freed Batman, Batgirl stupidly went toward the freezing death button, then the freezing gun freezes the moon and then it fell toward Earth, then Batman fired Batgirl, cause she's an imbecile. Towards Scarecrow Batman is totally not afraid of Scarecrow but except the part when Scarecrow steals Batman's cape and that made Batman cry like a baby then when Scarecrow tries to destroy his cape and Robin which typically captured when he sprayed Robin with fear gas by a pool of lava, Batman got pissed off and got mad so he pushed Scarecrow in the pool of lava anyway and saved his cape, even Robin which he accidently saved. Towards Alfred Batman typically tells Alfred what to do to like give him sodas, give the bat-suit to Batman or put it back, clean up the bat-cave, never hire immigrant cleaners to clean the bat-cave, and uses him as a sidekick cause he's the butler even know Batman sometimes like's Alfred's advise and invites us for the party if he's having one but not the part when Alfred's kind of lazy but he sometimes uses Alfred as a human shield to save himself or sometimes fire him cause sometimes if Alfred did something that earned the money which Batman doesn't have that he can't pay him, he fires him cause he doesn't have any money to pay him. Towards New Robin Batman totally hates Robin! He always piss Batman off just like he piss Old Robin off! He gives him soo many headaches! Portayers ForrestFire101 Category:Charecters Category:Lego Batman